


The Devil in a Nobleman

by UnmaskingTheGlory



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskingTheGlory/pseuds/UnmaskingTheGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian Vandercroft is at her breaking point, she has lost everything and everyone she held dear. Will Vlad be her saviour or will he destroy her from the point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Death is a funny old thing to go through, relationships forged through grief and disbelief that death itself ripped through your family like a steam train and left only chaos and ruin behind. Children left without their parents and neighbours or distant relatives suddenly curious and opinionated on which direction your life should turn, but I guess that happens to everyone. 

My fingers tapped irritably against the scuffed wooden desk, my feet drumming in rhythm to a song I had listened to earlier, I now had to wait for the inevitable. You could hear the clacking of heels over the hard tiled floor and as the sound grew closer I looked up, the head teacher stood in front of me with brunette curls cascading down her form, a folder gently in her grasp protruding towards me, she certainly looked too young to command a college but what would I know. I watched as she perched herself upon the edge of her desk, her navy pencil skirt tightening around her thighs as she shifted to cross her legs. I watched on in silence wondering why I could never look so sophisticated as she did, it just wasn’t in my DNA my aunt would say but now was not the time for thinking such petty thoughts. This woman thought I was a trouble maker and yet you couldn’t get farther from the truth, my brows knitted together in frustration. 

The minutes of this morning were ticking by and I had places to be, a job where I will no doubt be fired from with another late start to add to my time sheet. Mrs.I’ve.got.your.best.interests.at.heart waved the file in front of my face, “Lillian, look at this file, you keep getting yourself in these situations and next time it’s going to be exclusion”. She sounded truly worried but why when she knew nothing, she didn’t know the beatings I took, the sly comments and torment I endured day in and day out at this place, you may ask why I stay but wouldn’t you if you only had 6 months left and when you had endured so much already? I shrugged it off and rolled my eyes as if to say I couldn’t care less but the thought of exclusion worried me, frightened me to my core because if an exclusion was on my record I could kiss goodbye to getting out of this hellhole once and for all. 

I stepped out of her office 30 minutes later having survived her third degree and the onslaught of her opinions on my failures in life, I guess that’s what happens when both parents die in a car crash and you’re left to fend for yourself, like she is so perfect, with her perfect hair and her perfect life. I sighed and felt my shoulders sag as my gaze fell to the floor. I took a deep breath but it still didn’t help the ache I felt within my chest, a painful hollow reminder that I needed to get out of this small town and far away from the two people I was supposed to trust the most after my tragic life story. Walking towards the bus stop I kept my head lowered, today was not the day I wanted to see the beauty of the park opposite, the maple trees swaying in unison, dancing with the wind, today I didn’t want to make pleasantries with the hairdresser who always waved her scissors at me as I walked by mouthing some sort of greeting that I could never hear. I kept my eyes focused on my feet wondering how I got in such a mess in the first place, how could my two best friends betray me and direct a campaign of hate towards me. The chugging of the engine poured into the street as the bus turned the corner and came to a halt against the side of the road, my eyes became misty as I sat on the first seat I saw avoiding eye contact with everyone whilst wiping my reddened eyes with the back of my hand, I didn’t want to start crying again, not in public. 

Rummaging through my bag I quickly checked the time on my phone, an hour late, perfect. I brace myself for another round of why everything is my fault and why I am on my last warning as I step through the glass door, a bell ringing to alert my presence and yet nobody was around. I shrug off my khaki green jacket and hang my bag on the peg that has my name taped above it after pulling off my red checked apron flinging it over my shoulder. Wrapping the apron around my waist and tying my hair in a high ponytail I stroll out to the cash register, I could feel the narrowed eyes of my boss following my movement as he shook his head and muttered something I’m sure I didn’t want to know until my first customer broke my train of thought.

“What can I get you today sir?” Somehow I managed to curl my lips into a soft smile as I waited for his decision, his eyes locked with the boards above that announced the array of choice we had here at the only retro diner in town, the ceiling fans creaking as they whizzed round relieving us of the heat from outside and the only music that was allowed to be played whilst customers were here was anything from the 80’s which I didn’t mind too much.

“Just a coffee….Lillian.” He leaned forward, eyes straining as he read my name tag in the most delightful way, making me feel special but that was ridiculous. A stranger couldn’t make you feel special besides he was just being polite; he could probably see the puffy red circling my eyes from earlier. 

“Coming right up, take a seat and I’ll bring it over”. I replied with a bright tone.

I was placing the steaming mug of coffee on its saucer but my gaze shot towards the chimed announcement that someone had entered, my heart went into a frenzy I couldn’t put up with my tormenters coming in here tonight to tease and trash this place which I would have to clear up. I didn’t think it could get worse but I stood staring with a blank expression as my executioner from earlier sauntered in, her hair swaying against her back as she searched the diner for a familiar face. I watched inconspicuously as her arms curled around the muscular frame of Mr Delightful that I had to serve coffee too, my day was going from bad to worse. I hurriedly walked to the table careful not to spill the coffee and placed it on the off white plastic table as she scooted into the booth, the squeak of the vinyl red seating causing her to smile whilst I just wanted the ground to swallow me up whole as she locked her gaze with mine.

“Can I get you anything?” I said as I tried my best to be professional, she said nothing for what felt like forever before offering yet another cheery smile.

“I’ll have a tea please.” Her tone completely neutral, maybe it was all in my head that she hated me, or maybe she was trying to please him.

I nodded my head once, my lip caught between pearly whites as I headed off toward the kitchen to return with her tea five minutes later.

An hour had passed and the two were still chatting, it was quiet in the diner tonight and they were the last two left, I found myself perched on the stool behind the counter gazing at the handsome man sitting opposite my head teacher who I found out had a sister who died and her dad was a cop. The overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over me from my horrible jibes about her earlier, maybe a good life wasn’t meant for most people. 

I checked the clock on the wall and noticed with a pleasant surprise we had an hour until closing which meant I had one more hour to endure before I could wrap myself up in my bed and binge on whatever was left in my fridge. Flicking open my notebook prior to pinging the cash register open I began to count the money that was left for tomorrow, a gruff voice from the back shouted for last orders and as if by cue in comes the mysterious man that has lived across the road from me since I was a small child. His Italian leather shoes caressed the black and white tiled flooring as if he walked on water, his movements silent and deadly, tonight he wore his usual long woollen black coat but instead of his all black clothing which was what he wore every day since I had known him it shocked me to see a cream cashmere sweater peeking through the opening of his coat.

Everyone that was left in the diner watched him including me, the population of our small town keep their distance from him and for good reason, he wasn’t like us that is for sure, we had been taught at school of the wanderers who decide to make small towns their homes and who aren’t human in any sense of the word. There have been stories that he once killed someone for knocking on his door because it was in the morning, now we all know how these stories become Chinese whispers and I personally have never had a bad word to say about him. 

My pen hung in the side of my mouth as I stared at him until I realised my name had been spoken.

“Lillian, the usual please.” He asked as the words purred out of his mouth. Whipping the pen out of my mouth and rubbing my palms against my apron I nodded and smiled as he went over to the jukebox, Georgia Satellites – Keep your hands to yourself spilled out throughout the diner. The one song he insists on playing every evening he comes in here, I was hovering behind the counter waiting for his coffee to brew and the plate of fries that the chef begrudgingly was cooking as Mr Delightful and my executioner arose from their seats and as if it happened in slow motion her bag dropped to the floor with a thud and the contents dispersed around her, a ball of elastic bands went skidding across the tiles and her face light up with horror as the ball was stopped mid-roll by the pale hand of him. 

“Just leave it Amy.” Hushed tones came from Mr Delightful as he witnessed the elasticated ball now in the hands of the devil.

“But…” 

With an exaggerated huff I hopped off the stool, slightly concerned for my own safety I concentrated on my feet, one foot in front of the other as I slowly went towards him and plucked it out of his upturned hand, a man whose name had never been given and who nobody would dare speak to. I scanned the ball with multi-coloured bands wrapped around one another and tossed it in her direction; she caught it and popped in her bag as a soft smile creeped onto her lips as a silent thank you.

“You’re welcome.” My tone short as I rolled my eyes and watched them leave rather rapidly. 

I dared to sneak a quick glance over my shoulder and saw the smirk against his face whilst he flicked through the daily newspaper; I mirrored him with a grin of my own and quickly went to retrieve his order.

It was closing time and I began to clean down the tables whilst stacking the chairs as I went, catching his movement in my periphery vision I cocked my head up to see him placing his mug and plate on the counter near the register, he looked at me from across the diner and I stopped what I was doing, placing the damp cloth in my apron I hurriedly made my way to take his payment, the cash was already placed on the side always with a tip.  
“Lillian.” He nodded before turning his back on me and my brain couldn’t function before the words spewed out of my mouth.

“Hey, I never got your name.” 

The words came out in a rush and I kicked myself for speaking aloud, there was a brief pause before he turned to face me.

“I never gave it.” His brows rose to the challenge, a playful smirk teetering on the edge of his lips.

My boss and the chef stood stunned in the background that I would even think to engage him in conversation, I could feel their piercing gaze upon my back which was confirmed when the man in front of me cocked his head to view whatever scenario was playing out behind me, I could hear rustling and a sudden clearing of the throat. 

“I…uhm…I want to know it.” I say as a soft chuckle vibrated through his chest, he is finding me amusing. 

“What you want and what you get are two completely different things.” 

He is challenging me I can tell and probably enjoying his first conversation that wasn’t one worded, I knew I shouldn’t push it with him but I couldn’t resist, I wanted to know him and know everything about him, he was alluring and mysterious and something I always thought was made up by parents to stop children roaming around at night.

“But you know mine.” I say with the hint of a childlike whine.

He stops and stares at me, his expression blank before turning away from me and gathering his coat and newspaper, I can’t help but watch his body with every motion he makes, he stalks towards the door, the bell chimes and he takes a glance toward me.

“It’s Vlad.”

He steps outside with his hand still upon the door letting the evening air swim through the diner; it was a refreshing feeling after being caught up in a fluster whilst speaking to him. 

“You can call me Lily.” I call out and he acknowledges with raising one hand prior to letting the door close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was still young as I left the diner, my green jacket wrapped tightly around my form to protect my pale flesh from the brisk force of wind, my shoulders tightened and hunched forward and with nowhere to be and no one to question why I was out so late I headed to the one place I felt at peace. Navy converses planted firmly at the soil edge of the town’s crematorium, the building glowing with a warm light which meant the vicar was still working. I stealthily skirted around the edge of the red bricked, half derelict building toward the graveyard that sat behind it, toward my parents. Just this night I didn’t want to pretend that I was okay, that I was settled in life amongst the living when all I wished for was to be with my parents, the ones that loved me for me, for just this night I wanted to sit in silence amongst the dead to clear my thoughts.

The leaves crunched under my sneakers, petite hands restrained in the depths of my jacket pockets as I unhurriedly sought out my resting place without trepidation in the middle of the cemetery. My back slid against the head stone of someone who had been forgotten, lifeless flowers sat in an unclean vase and I found myself sitting on the grass, eyes closed shut as my fingertips applied pressure to the ground. Id sat here most nights when the accident first happened, when I realised I would have to walk this earth without the two people I loved with all my heart. The headstone of my mother and father sat opposite me, I could feel their presence and I memorised the script that had been chiselled into the stone, ‘Rest in Peace Jonathon Vandercroft and Rose Vandercroft, Believe and have faith in all you do, and angels will guide your path for you. 1972 – 2015. 

My fingers felt each blade of grass, the sounds of the night time critters was always louder when your eyes were closed and I relished the sound of these little beings starting their day, until I heard the snap of a twig. Cerulean eyes shot open to find the culprit and my body froze, I knew then that I should leave and yet he had me transfixed, like a moth to a flame. I scanned his cheekbones and strong jaw line as his brows furrowed with the look of concentration on his face, he was looking into a brown paper bag, not watching where he was walking and yet he didn’t bang into the mass of widespread headstones that were jotted unevenly on the grass. To disrupt or walk away was the question but I reminded myself that I was never good at walking away and I was always such a curious person that my aunt reprimanded me for it every chance she could, with an ache in my joints I slowly regained my footing and expelled a light cough.

“It’s not safe out here, but then you know that already.” An accusing tone filled the silence as I stood frozen in my tracks. 

The dark figure in front of me stopped, I could hear the rustle of the brown paper bag in his hands, he looked over his shoulder and as he did a stray lock of hair dangled unruly over his face. Anyone you met in this town would tell you he was trouble and to stay away from him at all costs, do not make eye contact, do not initiate in conversation, cross the street if he walks your way, me? Well, I had been known to be a little rebellious but even I wondered if I was making a grave mistake.

“I.. Uhhmm..” In this precise moment my brain malfunctioned and I was rendered speechless.

Smoothing down the stray lock of hair he said nothing and turned away from me to carry on his journey, my brows crumpled together, my pearly whites catching my bottom lip as I jogged closer to his form. 

“Hey wait! What’s in the bag?” I cursed myself a thousand times and he stopped again but this time turned to face me.

“Do you always ask intrusive questions to strangers?” His brow hiked upward, clearly he thought I was wild and uncontrollable like everyone else. 

“Well, technically you’ve lived across the street from me for years and in my books that makes us practically neighbours Vlad.” Amusement filtered my tone as I tried his name out for the first time, his expression turned to surprise and he took a step closer to me, my initial reaction was to take a step back but my feet turned to lead which were fixed to the grass.

His eyes roamed my body taking in every curve and every detail which made me feel self-conscious; I pulled at my jacket and stood there awkwardly in front of him.

“If I tell you the answer, you have to answer one of my questions, deal?”

“Are we really going to play this game again?” I said as I rolled my eyes, a heart chuckle escaped the man before me. 

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

“I went to the butchers; I have meat in my bag. Now tell me, what are you doing out here?” Vlad waited as I blew out a big puff of breath, you could see it disperse in the cold night. 

“I, I came to see my parents. I wanted some advice.” My voice faltered and if I cried now I don’t think the tears would ever stop, I would be known as the weeping girl in the middle of the cemetery and there would be an attraction were people would pay to see me and bottle my tears up for good luck or something. 

“I’m Sorry, maybe I could help?” His tone encouraging me forward to take his offered help, I shook my head and laughed a little as I rubbed my nose with one hand. 

“No, no its okay, I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer.”

Vlad placed the shopping bag on the ground beside him, his hands then moving to his pockets but as he did so I caught a glimpse of his skin under the moonlight and it was beautiful, his skin was flawless and porcelain in colour, I wanted to reach out and touch him. 

“I would not have offered if I had places to be.” He prompted and waited. 

“Fine. My life is a hell hole and I feel like I’m teetering on the edge of oblivion, one of these days that big black hole will suck me inside and I will never find my way back to the light, to my saving grace. How can you help with that?” My knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground, my hands clutching at my chest as tears trickled down my face.

Within seconds he was there beside me, hands firmly against my shoulders though he was hesitant at first to touch me but that’s all I needed, I needed to be touched, to be a single thought in someone’s mind that told me they cared for me but I always thought it was too much to ask.

“You wake up every morning to fight the same demons that left you so tired the night before, and that, my love, is bravery in every sense of word.” 

Vlad’s gaze is fixed on my face, his hands rubbing my arms gently.

“Maybe I don’t wanna be brave.” My voice a whisper between breathless sobbing.

“Maybe. Maybe not. We all have our demons to bear.”

“Would you hold me? For only a second?” I looked up at him with longing. 

He blinked as he processed the words that have escaped me and I realise my life must be fucked up when the only thing I can look to for comfort is the one thing I was told to fear but before I could think any longer I felt the muscular frame against me, the warmth of arms circling my body and I let out the longest sigh. We sat like this for a few minutes before I turned to face him, to marvel at his features that no man could compete with.

“You are staring Lillian.”

“Why do people fear you so much?” My voice small as I tried not offend him.

“People fear what they do not understand that is all and that’s all you need….”

I watched the way his mouth moved, the gleam of his teeth, his white, perfect, sharp teeth and before he could finish his sentence I moved forward with my eyes closed and my lips parted but all I felt was a sudden rush of cold air around me, I opened my eyes to see him standing by his groceries.

“I’m Sorry.”

“Go home Lillian.”

And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The trees blew in wild disarray, the window shook against its hinges in protest and I woke with a start. Slender fingers gripped my mattress before running my hands down the cold sides of my bed, the quilt bundled up at the bottom where my feet had kicked and thrashed at it in the night and as I sat up to view myself in the full length mirror my hands moved to pat down the tangles and knots that had formed in my hair. 

I groaned in frustration and protest, for one it was far too early to be awake and two I hadn’t had a peaceful night sleep since…well since forever. Gangly limbs hung off the bed as my toes squished themselves in the carpet; I plodded across the room and quickly pulled the window shut pulling the latch down to secure it. Moseying back over to my bed I sat in the middle and bundled my quilt around me, staring into space as I thought of the events that occurred that night, could I really have been that stupid to have tried and kissed him. My palms covered my face as I pulled at my cheeks shaking my head, I could never go back to work at the diner with him there, how embarrassing will it be to see him again and to both know that even a monster rejected me and couldn’t find me in any way shape or form attractive or pleasing to the eye.

One hand rummaged under the pillow in search of my phone, I plucked it from its safe haven and scrolled through the mind numbingly boring posts my friends had posted on social media, I thought of them as friends because I refused to believe I had absolutely no one and they would often pass pleasantries to and from classrooms but nothing could shake him from my mind. Carelessly dropping my phone on the bed I scrambled out of the quilt and headed to the bathroom that was connected to my room and my cousins as two way point of entry. I stood at the sink and assessed the damage of what lack of sleep and crying had done to my face, I had purple shadowing under sore looking eyes and my skin looked more pale than usual, with a couple of taps to my cheeks I sighed heavily in the mirror. 

The sound of my name rang out through the house and I answered in a garbled manner as I spat the toothpaste into the sink, hurriedly grabbed the flannel and swept it over my face. I grabbed at my now brushed hair and pulled it into a high ponytail before rushing out of my bedroom and taking the stairs two at a time. The smell of pancakes wafted through each room much to my delight and I followed the smell into the kitchen to be greeted by my aunt. 

“Oh Lillian when will you try to be just a little more presentable?” Aunt Deborah looked me up and down with her brows creased. I followed her gaze up my own body and thought I looked okay, sneakers, ripped jeans and a t-shirt that presented a symbol for one of the bands me and my father used to listen to, it seemed to be what everyone wore bar from my cousin. 

“When I’m old and haggard and by then it will be too late for me anyway.” I said as I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite into the pancake that lay on the granite counter. I nodded my head in approval and mouthed that they were delicious whilst I chewed much to my aunt’s dismay. 

I could hear the dainty footsteps of Abigail coming around the corner, her golden hair curled and bouncing as she walked, a blue ribbon tied neatly in her hair to stop the wispy tendrils of hair falling into her face, she donned a pair of beige chinos and a baby blue top with a pair of kitten heels that drove me crazy as she pottered around the house. My head moved side to side to the beat of her heels clicking against the flooring and rolled my eyes but Abigail caught it.

“Lily we can’t all dress like we care.” Abigail tossed her curled locks over her shoulder before reaching for the last plate which was more honey and blueberries than pancake, I could never understand why my cousin deprived herself of food she loved, I shook my head and popped my plate in the sink prior to grabbing my rucksack and heading out the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang just as I made it through the college gates, my lungs fired up from the jog I maintained to make it to the hellhole I would have to endure for the next five hours, I rushed down the hallways to make it to my history class, my tutor was standing by the door studying his watch as he counted down the minutes before shutting his door. Mr Harewood looked up to see me rushing through the mass of people to make it to his lesson, his lips turned up into an encouraging smile and stepped aside as I brushed passed him and went to my seat. 

Quietly I got my notepad and pens out of my bag and aligned it neatly on the desk before kicking my bag underneath the wooden chair, Mr Harewood had closed the door and greeted everyone with a good morning and there it was, the first annoyance of the day, they wanted to break me but I was better than that. A girl called Chloe sat behind me, my ex best friend insisted on gently nudging my chair with her foot over and over again, I scooted my chair forward as to be out of reach of Chloe and her idiotic ways but Chloe insisted on stretching out her legs to continue her onslaught. Whispered giggles were unrelenting behind me and I could hear the scribbling of notes which were no doubt about me and my appearance, they could rarely think of anything new to do but the old stuff they participated in was becoming real fucking annoying. One day I would snap I envisaged it in my mind, I would have Chloe’s neck in my hands as I choked the life out of her and everyone would cheer and say what a blessing Lillian’s proactive approach was and I would become famous in my small town and people would cheer my name every day after. 

I tried her best to ignore it through this class and the four next classes where Chloe instigated the lets pick on Lillian because I had better grades than them and wouldn’t hold a party at my house when Chloe’s then college boyfriend was in town. My ex friends were so immature that it pained me, how could they be so hurtful and conniving when I had only been nice to them and helped them with anything I could just like friends should but people only remember the things you didn’t do for them rather than the things you did. The tormented hours slowly ticked by until 3pm rolled around and I was free, I couldn’t be bothered to go to the library to study today, I was wound up and annoyed to even think about cramming more information into my head, instead I went to the diner early hoping to get into her bosses good graces again. 

The diner bell chimed as I entered the premises, my red worn sneakers squeaked against the tiled flooring and I stopped in my tracks, my lips protruding outward as I contemplated that something wasn’t quite right with this scenario. The music had been shut off and there was no musty smell of coffee brewing and greasy food being served, just as I went to make my way to the back my boss plodded out from the side door shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

“We are closed Lillian, my one and only dependable chef phoned in sick; we have no food to serve.” Disappointment underlined his tone as he leant against the counter.

“Oh, I’m… what can I do?” I was shocked, I had never seen this place closed up for the evening but what could I really do. 

“Nothing, go home, take the night off. I’m sure you kids have got something more exciting to do.” He waved a hand towards the door and moved to usher me out and lock up. 

With almost being pushed out of the diner, I stopped and smelt the downtown air, it was nothing to be appreciative of but it was something all the same, something to make me think as I watched the people walk by deep in conversation, my hands moved towards my pockets and I took a deep breath before deciding to walk home instead of catching the bus again, this day was going from bad to worse. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slightly out of breathe, aching legs and my face cold from the wind biting at it every chance it could I walked across the grass and headed towards my house, I looked up at the windows and noticed all the lights were off, shrugging it off I hurriedly got inside and flicked all the lights on. Brushing both palms together and blowing on my fingers I moved towards the coat stand and shrugged out of my jacket, there was a note left by the front door. 

Lillian,  
We have gone out to eat; there is pizza on the side, it will need heating up. X

 

“Oh this is just great.” I muttered to herself, first college then the diner which meant U wouldn’t get paid or see Vlad and now this, though pizza was quite a good trade-off for leaving me on my own again to wallow in my misery.

Kicking off my sneakers and socks, delicate feet pad into the kitchen to find the pizza sitting in its box with cooking instructions, I mean how hard is it to cook a pizza for crying out loud I thought to myself but read the instructions never the less. Flicking on the oven to heat it up I pulled out the stone tray and ripped open the box to lay the pizza out, though I was never one to skimp on cheese the fridge light blinded me for a second whilst I hunted for the slab of cheddar and a bottle of Pepsi. Holding the grater in one hand and the block of cheese in the other I grated a pile in the middle of the pizza and gently spread it out to the edging before shoving it in the oven to cook.

My legs dangled against the kitchen cabinets as I sat and gulped down the bottle of drink and waited for the pizza, catching a glimpse of light from the kitchen window I instinctively turned my head to peer out, Vlad was home so it would seem, a flick of my wrist showed the time that he would’ve roughly came to the diner, so I wasn’t the only one that didn’t get the memo I thought and laughed to herself. Time was ticking by so slowly I decided with no college tomorrow and probably no work now with the chef being sick that opening a bottle of whiskey would be a great idea. 

Two hours later with two slices of pizza and half a bottle of whiskey left I sat on the street curb directly in front of my house staring up at the sky wondering if my parents could see me now what they would make of my life choices, if they would be proud that I have stuck it out this long without them. I sat back on my elbows with my legs crossed and smiled for the first time because for the longest time I thought they had left me and I couldn’t feel their presence around me anymore but tonight they felt closer than ever. A noise stopped me in my reverie and I glanced across the road to see Vlad in all his glory with his signature black long sleeved cotton top and black pants emptying a box of cartons into his bin, I put a hand up to wave but nearly fell backwards and moved to save myself but smacked my elbow against the pavement, I winced in pain, eyes closed for the longest time as counting began in my head and by the time I opened them again he was standing in front of me.

“You’re bleeding.” His tone was matter of fact as he stared down at my arm.

“It’s umm; it’s nothing really just a scrape.” My words slurred slightly and as I moved to show my elbow and lost my balance toppling to the side, a firm hand gripped my arm and pulled me back into an upright position, eyes scanning the darkness as the bottle of whiskey twinkled in front of his gaze, he looked angry I thought to myself, he is quite cute when he’s angry. 

“C’mon get up, get back inside its late.”

Vlad was crouched down next to me and rocked back on his heels as he attempted to move me but I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself that a big bad monster was worried for my safety or maybe he wanted to eat me with no witnesses. Contemplating this thought my brows knitted together and I tried to move away from him, my hands pushing against his chest as I shuffled backwards against the pavement. 

“I know what you’re doing, you want to eat me and have no witnesses.” My tone one of accusation. 

Vlad’s face lit up in amusement, a smirk moved to his mouth as he tried to reign in his laughter.

“Lillian..”

“It’s Lily I already told you that.” I interjected, rolling my eyes.

“Okay, Lily I won’t eat you, scouts honour.” Vlad held up two fingers and smiled at the situation before him, he would have usually eaten a defenceless girl who was by herself in the dark that was true but not this girl, not the girl whose parents were the first humans to even speak five words to him, he had seen Lillian grow up and he knew he could control his appetite around her, well he hoped and that’s all he could ask for.

“You were a boy….” I choked on my last word as vomit rose to my throat; I pushed at Vlad to move away and instinctively turned my head just in time before everything I had eaten today emptied out on the path. 

Vlad scooped me up in his arms and I didn’t protest as he stalked towards the front door, shifting my weight he moved to open the door to find it didn’t budge an inch, his jaw tightened and I watched as the muscles flexed against his jaw line before blacking out. 

 

I didn’t know how much time had passed as I blinked open my eyes and found myself in bed with the lights turned off, I couldn’t understand what had happened and thought maybe I had fantasized in my dreams everything that had happened but it felt too real to be a dream. Stretching one arm out my fingers felt around for light on my bedside table and as the light shone around the room I froze in my place, unable to move or make a sound as my eyes connected with the obsidian irises of my saviour. Vlad sat in my chair watching me but seemed deep in thought as his thumb and forefinger gently stroked the stubble upon his chin, he was stalking me and contemplating on what to do next I wasn’t dumb to know there was a monster in my room but usually they stayed under the bed and didn’t sit in my chair staring at me.

“Vlad.” My voice a tight whisper, he held his finger to his lips to be quiet.

“Your family are back and asleep in their rooms apart from your uncle who is on the phone to someone downstairs, they checked your room and I promise they are all alive.” Vlad whispered as his eyes rolled in imitation of Lillian earlier.

“How’d you get into my house?” I looked questioning as I bundled the covers around me in some vein attempt to protect myself.

Vlad stayed silent but got up and moved to sit on the edge at the bottom of my bed staring out the window.

“You’re the perfect serial killer.” I whispered whilst watching him intently. 

“Not today.” Vlad’s gaze moved back to me and a soft smile appeared upon his face.

“Maybe your heart plays a little more into it than you think.”

“That’s not what people say.”

“And why wouldn’t they say that?”

“Because they know me.” Vlad sighed but continued to look at me directly in the eye. “Do not pretend you don’t know what I am.”

The weight shifted against the bed as Vlad stood up and stalked towards the door, his hand on the handle turning it prior to looking back at me bundled up in my covers.

“I..I didn’t mean to upset you, I know what you are and I want you to stay.. Just for, just for a little while.” 

“Stop, I can’t stay.”

“Then why did you until now?” I asked quizzically.

“It was a mistake.” Vlad said though I wasn’t sure if he really meant it but it hurt nonetheless. 

I watched as Vlad creeped out of my bedroom and shut the door behind him I rapidly scrambled off the bed and went straight to the window flinging open my curtains, I watched as he moved with grace across the road before noticing a white slip of paper sitting on my chair, clasping it in my hands I read his name and number with a message “To be used in emergencies”. Smiling to myself I enclosed the piece of paper in my hands and held it against my chest it was clear now that he didn’t really think it was a mistake he was just as frightened as I was.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a fresh day I thought to myself, my arms raised above my head as I purred into a stretch. I had made progress with Vlad and I was another day closer towards my freedom whatever that meant. Today was Saturday which also meant my tormentors couldn’t touch me for a couple of days; a small smile appeared as I let out a sigh.

Today was a big day too, it was the day I have finally decided to make an effort, it sounded silly and I already knew people will think I’ve been possessed or I hit my head really hard which is quite a possible thing. My body reached into one last stretch before rubbing my face and kicking the covers off until they were crumpled into a pile at the bottom of the bed, slender fingers rummaged for my phone but this time it wasn’t to scroll through mind numbing boring posts, it was to play some Saturday morning motivational songs, a playlist my mum and I would listen to when we had to clean the kitchen after making a tonne of mess. 

I rolled out of my flowered patterned sheets with a huge grin on my face, inquisitive eyes catching a glimpse of my form as I passed the mirror making my way to the shower, I looked at myself shaking my head as all I could see staring back at me were rat tails hanging where my hair should be, I should really learn not to leave my hair unbrushed for two days running and now this will be hell to tame later. Sliding into the shower wet hands reached for the shampoo and immediately start rubbing and massaging making sure all the dirt is out from the roots, conditioner goes on next whilst I decide that actually I could be an iconic and mega rich singer as I sing along to some song bleeding out from my phone, I thought it was my greatest number and I would have been applauded if it wasn’t for being in the shower than on the stage. There is an inaudible shout from downstairs which makes me stop in my tracks whilst I try to hear but then there was nothing so I hurry as I scrub down my body with my favourite vanilla scented body wash prior to washing down and wrapping my body and hair into a towel.

Standing on tiptoes I head for the bed trying not to leave wet footprints against the floor as I make my way towards my bedroom door and shout downstairs to see if anyone had called earlier, I wait for a few minutes and shrug as I get no response, maybe my aunt had called to say she was going out for the day, that is her usual routine at the weekend and it would be another great start to my already big day if she did. 

A few hours had passed and with my particular fashion style I had donned my classic ripped jeans and hoodie with my belly full of pancakes and maple syrup I decide to head out of the house. The breeze hits my face as I step outside and sneak a look to the house opposite even if I did know there would be no movement at this time of day, there never was. Bright red headphones were placed over my ears and the steady beat of my favourite songs filled my head-space, my head bopping unconsciously to the music as I wait at the bus stop, it seemed to be quite a sunny day today which definitely meant Vlad wouldn’t be outside and somewhere inside myself I was happy, happy for the fact I knew where he was and he hadn’t randomly decided to up sticks and move to somewhere I would never find him. Sighing inwardly I shook my head as I leaned against the bus stop glass panel, why must I conjure up these imaginative stories I would never know, Vlad hadn’t left their town since I was little, why would he look to leave now. 

Thirty minutes had passed and I made my way to the small town, I walked passed the hairdressers and an idea came to my mind like one of those light bulb moments people always seemed to have in the movies, the lady was in the hairdressers waving her scissors as if by magic but this time she will definitely be shocked I thought to myself. The bell rang as I entered the through the door, the stench of hair dye and hair spray hit me like a freight train but everyone seemed to be surprisingly cheerful. A head of blonde bouncing curls bounded towards me, a huge smile on her face as she greets me like we have known each other for years, well technically we have but just behind the glass and comfort of me being a road away when I walk to the bus stop. 

“Hello sweetie pie, long time no see. What can I do you for?” The blonde waited expectedly with a smile plastered across her face. 

“I, umm. Do you have any appointments left for today?” I wasn’t hopeful.

“Well it’s just your lucky day, I’ve had a cancellation in two hours’ time, I’m sure you can occupy yourself before then?” The blondes cheery tone was starting to freak me out, was she like this with all her customers or just with new ones that strolled through her door. 

I advised the blonde this was fine as I had another store to go to anyway, with that I left and headed towards the dress store, it was for the fancy people of town. My mum and me would always go passed this store and look through the window at all the pretty dresses and imagine what kind of fine dining we would go to, to be able to wear such a dress. This time I was hesitant to go in, with a tinge of sadness I knew my mum would have loved this very moment, maybe not if she knew I was doing this to see Vlad but hey small details and all that. 

Nearly two hours had passed since I ventured into the small town and in this short while I felt like my life was the same normal as every other persons normal, that I had friends who cared about me, a boyfriend to go out with, a family. I glanced down at the bags that I held, the handles indented into my skin the more I shopped. I walked with purpose to get to the hairdressers on time, a small knowing smile that I had the dress and accessories I wanted, I made a mental note that if I ever became this rich and famous person I would see that shop assistant right as she become my personal shopper whilst I was in there, the smile curved into a grin across my face as I thought of how fabulous my life could be. 

Brunette tresses tumble into the hairdressers as my once sturdy sneaker hits against the stone step, I tumble in and I’m caught by the bounce of blonde, a chuckle is emitted from the assistant who is sweeping the hair.   
“Well now child, I knew you wanted your hair done I just didn’t know how bad” The hairdresser’s country drawl echoed around the small space, her tone light with amusement. 

I smiled sheepishly, that’s just wonderful this woman thinks I’m already weird and now she knows I’m a klutz as well. Caramel tones glisten against the sun shining into the room as I shake my head, embarrassed at myself and bringing my right back down to earth. 

“So what can I do ya for Lillian?” The blonde asked. 

A small frown etched across brunette brows, I didn’t realise this woman knew my name, how strange. 

“I. I’m just looking for a cut and then styled as I have a dinner thing to go to tonight.” A wave of my hand dismissing the thought that this was actually the most important night of my life and it could all be for nothing if Vlad doesn’t show up. 

“Well, I’ll see what I can rustle up. Why don’t you pop over to that chair and I’ll be over in a jiffy.” The blonde winks and heads over to get a black robe whilst I make my way to the chair.


End file.
